Alone on a White Night, But Together in Color
by Yukihikari-chan
Summary: A Squall x Rinoa one-shot. Squall said he would be there, but he wasn't. Rinoa cried as snowflakes flew down from the sky, as if the sky was crying frozen tears for her. But promises aren't always broken...


_The stars lean down to kiss you a__nd I lie awake and miss you_  
_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_  
_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly b__ut I'll miss your arms around me_  
_I'd send a postcard to you, dear __'cause I wish you were here_

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue, b__ut it's not the same without you_  
_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad __'til I look at my hands and feel sad_  
_'Cause the spaces between my fingers a__re right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways t__hough I haven't slept in two days_  
_'Cause cold nostalgia c__hills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight, __I'll sit on the front porch all night_  
_Waist-deep in thought because w__hen I think of you I don't feel so alone..._

_I don't feel so alone  
__I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink, I'll think of you tonight_  
_I'll think of you tonight..._

Vanilla Twilight by Owl City

* * *

Rinoa stood on the balcony outside the ballroom. Balamb Garden was having a New Year's Eve party; one of the school's biggest parties and the scene was perfect. Tiny snowflakes flew down from the sky gently and the students were wearing beautiful outfits to celebrate the New Year. Their laughter and the music that played echoed through the late night. The ballroom was decorated with streamers and the lighting turned the ballroom gold.

Well, the scene was almost perfect.

Rinoa sighed deeply, missing Squall's presence. He had promised her that he would be at the party with her, but there was no trance of him. Selphie had tried to cheer her up, but it had obviously failed. If it had succeeded, than Rinoa wouldn't be depressed like she was now. She shivered slightly as the cold, white dots touched her skin. She was dressed in a dark green long-sleeved shirt, a layered white skirt that went ended mid-calf, black ballet flats, and a diamond chocker was wrapped around her neck. She walked further onto the balcony, as if she wanted to distance herself from the happiness that she and Squall could have been sharing.

Tears came to the girl's eyes. Squall had promised to be there, but he wasn't. Without him, Rinoa felt so lonely and depressed and it wasn't like her at all. She longed for his presence and his soft blue orbs. Tears dripped down her face as fell onto the balcony. Squall was missing the biggest party of the year and he could've been right here with Rinoa right now. They could've been sharing a dance with Squall holding her in his muscular arms and pulling her into a tight hug…

Rinoa's tears stopped when she felt someone gently caress their fingers through her beautiful midnight black hair. She looked up and came face-to-face with the brown-haired man she loved so dearly. Rinoa's tongue twisted and she lost all the words she could say as Squall pulled her into a tight hug.

"Did I miss the party?" He asked, breaking the silence between them.

Rinoa gathered herself up and hugged him back. "No, not at all,"

Squall was dressed in his usual white shirt and black pants, but wore a semi-formal black jacket over his shirt. The two stayed on the balcony, frozen in time in each other's arms as snow settled on their hair and clothes. Rinoa shivered slightly in the wintry night. Squalls rubbed her arms and lead her back inside, where the party was in full swing with the approach of the New Year, only ten minutes away.

Soft piano music flowed through the air and Squall lead Rinoa to the center of the ballroom. Squall gently wrapped his hands around Rinoa's waist and began to slowly swat to the soft music. Rinoa tenderly wrapped her arms around Squall's neck and flowed his footsteps. It was like the first time they had danced but Squall was slightly better and less klutzy when it came to dancing. Other couples swirled around Squall and Rinoa, all perfectly happy.

"Squall I thought you…I almost thought you weren't going to show up," Rinoa admitted her feelings.

"I made a promise and I kept it. I might have arrived a little late, but I still kept it," Squall replied.

Rinoa giggled slightly. "I guess you're right,"

Squall smiled at Rinoa before he leaned forward and his lips met hers. Rinoa hugged Squall closer and enjoyed the kiss. Even though it was just a kiss to show that Squall cared for the girl he loved so much, it felt like something else. Rinoa pulled Squall closer as the kiss lingered on. Their kiss was broken by the sounds of fireworks and students cheering. The two looked to the sky, catching one of the most amazing sights to see.

Bursts of color lit up the dark sky. The snowflakes acted like sparkles as more hues burst into the sky. Loud booms shook the school but no one seemed to notice. The sky went from black to a rainbow of colors with tiny white sparkles gently drifting down. The beauty of the night sky transfixed Rinoa and Squall as the display of colors continued to streak across the sky.

Rinoa didn't notice Squall had gently wrapped his strong arms around her until he gently played with her long hair. Rina hugged him back as a lone tear traced its way down her face. Squall tenderly wiped it away and Rinoa buried her face into his shoulder, joyed that Squall made tonight she they could be together. Squall hugged Rinoa tighter and whispered in her ear.

"I love you,"

* * *

_When violet eyes get brighter and heavy wings grow lighter_  
_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew but I swear I won't forget you_  
_Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past_  
_I'd whisper in your ear...oh darling, I wish you were here_

**Author: Just an idea that came to my head. My first FFVIII fanfic, I hope you enjoyed!**

**~yukihikari99**


End file.
